ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
NRG
NRG is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Prypiatosian-B from the planet Prypiatos in the Andromeda Galaxy. Appearance Ben as NRG NRG is a humanoid-like alien made of pure, red, radioactive energy wearing a heavy, dark green-teal oven-like containment suit capable of containing high levels of radiation and heat. In Omniverse, NRG's containment suit now has a handle on the head and the shoulders have bolts. There are three more bolts on each hand, and two on the chest. Inside his suit, NRG wears a lower level containment suit consisting of two straps, a belt, two wristbands on both arms, and two knee braces on both legs. While in his armor, NRG wears the Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on its chest seal, and in his true form, the Omnitrix symbol is on his belt. Albedo as Negative NRG Negative NRG looks just like Ben's NRG in Ultimate Alien but with no Ultimatrix symbol on either the chest seal of his containment suit or the chest of his true form. Mad Ben as Mad NRG Mad Ben's NRG wears a containment suit similar to Ben Prime's, but has orange spikes on the lower arms, shoulders, legs and hands. It has a grey plate on his grill and a spiked handle. The light coming out of the grill is orange, much like his Omnitrix symbol. NRG's lava skin.png|NRG's true form in Omniverse Negative NRG.png|Albedo as Negative NRG NotLN (465).png|Albedo as Negative NRG's true form Mad NRG official.png|Mad Ben as Mad NRG Powers and Abilities SLaTfAtS (347).png|Radioactive Energy Blasts Hot_S67.png|Nuclear Energy Projection TFoW1 (98).png|Flight RMP (466).png|Light Generation AP1 (182).png|Lava Eruptions TP (140).png|Heat Generation DoN (346).png|Pyro Immunity NRG is capable of firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents in his containment suit which can corrode or melt metallic objects. The energy NRG radiates is hot enough to melt solid metal and rock through mere contact. NRG can channel his heat underground, which results in the eruption of massive geysers of lava.Absolute Power: Part 1 NRG is capable of producing his radioactive energy with his hands while inside his suit. True Form Outside his containment suit, all of NRG's powers are enhanced massively. He becomes very agile, gains the ability to fly, and gains limited phasing abilities. Without his containment suit, NRG can manipulate energy at a higher level and is able to consume it simply as nourishment or to increase his power. He can also fire energy balls and blasts out of his hands and mouth.Hot Stretch NRG can make himself glow like a light bulb, which was bright enough to weaken Zs'Skayr.Rad Monster Party Equipment NRG's containment suit is fireproof and virtually indestructible, with only Taydenite being able to pierce it.Too Hot to Handle NRG is able to easily open the suit and get out whenever he wants to. Weaknesses Because NRG is always in his containment suit, his abilities, such as his speed and agility, are weaker than if he was outside the suit.﻿ Due to the dangerous radiation his body gives off, NRG must stay in the suit for the safety of others and keep his radiation level to a minimum. Taydenite is the only known element that can damage NRG's suit, outside of the suit itself. The Kraaho are the only known beings strong enough to rip open NRG's suit. The eye holes in NRG's suit are quite small, making his vision somewhat limited. NRG is vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and inhibit his radiation generating abilities. History |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Too Hot to Handle, NRG's DNA was sampled and put in the Codon Stream by sampling P'andor's DNA. *NRG first appeared in The Forge of Creation, where he battled 10-year-old Heatblast until the latter reverted. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, NRG was defeated by Ultimate Kevin. Later, NRG briefly battled Gwen before turning into Nanomech. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, NRG was defeated by Sunder. *In The Creature from Beyond, NRG battled the Lucubra and created the pit Gwen needed to contain it. *In The Purge, NRG battled Trumbipulor, but failed to capture him due to Argit's intervention. Later, NRG challenged Driscoll to a duel. *In Double or Nothing, NRG fought Swamps, Fridge, and Hugh twice. *In The Widening Gyre, NRG fought the Garbage Monster. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, NRG destroyed the Cassiopeian Dream Eater in a dream. ;Albedo *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Negative NRG failed to defeat Ben in a dream. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 2, Ben accidentally turned into NRG and failed to catch Bubble Helmet, Liam and Fistina. *In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, NRG defeated the Incurseans. *In Hot Stretch, NRG's true form was used for the first time to stop the Kraaho from destroying the Earth with lava. His true form returned to the opened containment suit before the Omnitrix timed out. *In Showdown: Part 2, NRG helped defend Galvan Prime from a meteor shower from the destroyed Galvan B. *In Ben Again, NRG was used by 11-year-old Ben (in 16-year-old Ben's body) to find coordinates in a reactor. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, the randomizer function of the Omnitrix briefly turned Ben into NRG before it quickly made him switch into Water Hazard. *In Rad Monster Party, NRG used his true form to make a very bright glow, which harmed Zs'Skayr due to the light. *In A New Dawn, NRG appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Mad Ben *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2, Mad NRG stopped the rebelling slaves. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first appearance; selected alien was Big Chill) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (x2) ;Season 3 *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''The Purge'' (x2) *''Double or Nothing'' (x2) *''The Widening Gyre'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (dream) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance; intended alien was XLR8) *''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' *''Hot Stretch'' ;Season 2 *''Showdown: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''Ben Again'' (used by 11-year-old Ben in 16-year-old Ben's body; cameo) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 5 *''Rad Monster Party'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Mad Ben ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *''Remote Control'' *''Jail Break'' |-|Online Games= *''Ben 10: Slammers'' Video Games NRG CD.png|NRG in Cosmic Destruction NRG_exonaut.JPG.png|NRG Exosuit in Project Exonaut Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction NRG is one of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens playable in the game. He can shoot laser beams, which melt metal. He can also create a big blast of radioactive energy around him, which was powerful enough to leave a funnel cloud. If he is on a high enough platform, he can perform a body slam attack that damages enemies if they are in range. NRG's suit is shown to be rusted in certain places, while in the show, it isn't. NRG is vital for progression on the Eiffel Tower and Tokyo Nights levels of the game. Project Exonaut NRG is a playable Exosuit of the Atlas Brigade on Project Exonaut. His Weapon Mod increases the Marksman's range and clip size. NRG is available for purchase at level 10 for 750 credits. Naming and Translations Etymology When pronounced, his name sounds similar to energy. Trivia *NRG retains P'andor's armor, even though other Prypiatosian-Bs don't have it and it is not part of their genetic sequence. It was added by the Ultimatrix as part of a life support system, like Goop's anti-gravity disc, to keep him from causing radiation poisoning to those who are vulnerable to his radiation. *NRG, Echo Echo, and Feedback are the only aliens whose appearances are actually containment suits. However, NRG wears two containment suits and can exit the outer one. *NRG speaks with a Russian accent. Russia is famed for creating many of the first nuclear weapons, and currently owns about 7,850 nuclear warheads. **This makes NRG the second alien of Ben's to have an accent, with the first and third being Brainstorm and Chamalien, and the fourth and fifth being Clockwork and Shocksquatch. *The secondary containment suit NRG wears in '''Omniverse' helps him keep his form and maintain safer radiation levels for a short time out of the suit. **In all of the episodes NRG's true form is seen, the Omnitrix symbol is on his armor as well as his secondary containment suit. However, NRG's Omnitrix is supposed to unplug from the armor. ***As a result of this, NRG is the only alien that has two Omnitrix symbols. *NRG's spit is made out of radiation.The More Things Change: Part 2 *NRG is the only Andromeda alien not to be based on an animal. Terraspin being a cross between a tortoise and a turtle, Water Hazard being a mollusk, AmpFibian being a jellyfish and Armodrillo being an armadillo. *NRG and the other Andromeda aliens have powers linked to a certain classical element; for NRG, it's fire. *NRG has the shortest name out of all of Ben's aliens. *NRG and XLR8 are the only aliens whose names are just letters that sound like a word that relates to them and their powers. *In the first three arcs of Omniverse, NRG was originally shown in the opening intro wearing his containment suit. As of Arc 4, however, NRG is seen in his true form. *NRG is June's Alien of the Month. *NRG appeared in the Cartoon Network show MAD in the episode Ben 10 Franklin. He had Ben Franklin's hair and glasses and had 6 holes on his helmet. References Crew Statements Matt Wayne Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Aliens Category:Andromeda Galaxy Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Mad Ben Timeline